1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for a restraining device such as an airbag system for a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
In a pyrotechnic gas generator using a solid gas generating agent, a filter is used for cooling the combustion gas or arresting combustion residues generated during actuation.
When the filter is disposed inside a housing, positioning thereof is important and it is desirable that the positioning could be done in a simple manner.
After the filter has been disposed inside the housing, it is necessary to fix the filter tightly in order to prevent the filter from getting loose under the effect of external vibrations.
US-A No. 2003/0132623 discloses a gas generator in which a filter is disposed in the upper portion of a combustion chamber, as shown in (e) in FIG. 2. The filter has an annular shape, a gap is present between the outer circumferential surface thereof and the circumferential wall of the housing, and a gap is also present between the inner circumferential surface of the filter and an inner tubular portion.